Guardian Angel
by BNC-3K
Summary: An Angel who never wanted to do this duty ever again and a human who needs a guardian more then everyone ever before. (Okay, i suck at summary - so try it, please!). Yes, Rizzles is what i have in mind but hey, let's see what the girls will do with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are not mine, they belong to their rightful owners! This is only for my own fun - and the one of the people who read it.**

**All mistakes are mine!**

This story is going through my head for a while, though i started it. Hope you have fun!

**Some place somewhere else…**

"You swore to me, you swore by eternity and all souls that were ever there or would be ever there! " the dark haired beauty was more than furious, her fury was as hot and white as a sun. "I told you that I will never ever do it again and you swore to me that there will never ever be a reason that I have to!" Her eyes were burning in a fire that even hell was less than a candle compared with. The old man in front of her was not very happy to be the one who has to bring the bad news to her. In ancient times, the Greek and the Romans addressed her as a goddess. Something that every time mentioned made her smile. She was a protector, a guardian angel, be it a person or a city, what or whomever she was assigned to protect – she kept him or it save. Unless her last one to protect. She had to let him die to save thousands of other people. Not that something like that hadn't happen before, it had happened to all of them, but this time the guardian had fallen in love and she had to let him die, worst of all, it had been her who had to lead him to his end. After that, she had all of them swore to her that she would never be assigned as a guardian again, collected every favor, every dept there was to ensure it. Until today she was spared from that duty, most time she trained new guardians, helped them to handle their powers, but today she was called to be a guardian again. The old man took a deep breath, knowing very well that this would not be a pleasure ride.

"I know what I swore to you, I know what everyone swore to you. I know although that you had all four archangels write it in the book. You are spared from this for all eternity. I know it, but..."

"There is no 'but'!" the dark haired woman barked at him, "There is no and never a 'but'!"

"Listen, I wouldn't have come to you if there was any other option. Believe it or not, but even the big four denied the job and you know quite well that they never run when there is no one else."

The chocolate brown eyes of the woman were now completely focused on him "Why?"

"I had assigned three of our best to that woman for the last year." A brow went up with that, being the only comment from her. "Thaddeus, Joanna and Godehart. Every one of them quit in less than three month earth time." Now he had her undivided attention. "Before them, I had assigned half a dozen other, three of them killed themselves."

"What? Impossible! Who is this woman and how could that be?"

"Her last one before this all started was Ianus Garrettus…"

"Holy…." The face of the beautiful woman was drawn in horror. "What had he done?"

"No one knew for sure, we didn't know that he was down the path so deep when he left her, somehow he tainted her in a way that it looks like a suicide mission to be her protector. However, a good protector is something she needs more than everyone else. THAT my dear is why we came to you, you are the last hope for her of salvation. Are you really willing to let her go down that path only for you to be undisturbed?"

All she could do was shake her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How…"

"We have a plan to connect with her, it is very unusual but it has the best numbers to succeed."

"That is your plan? You got to be kidding me – right?" the dark haired woman looked the other members of the circle up and down as if they had grown a second head.

"Michael and Uriel put it together, it is the best to keep you safe and be sure that he isn't able to recognize you for what you are. The disadvantage is that you will not be able to recognize any one of us." The elderly woman said, being around since the days the first creature took its first walk in the air on dry land, she had a very strong authority and even the dark haired respected her.

"Listen Andarla, it is not a perfect plan, nobody has the faintest idea what he is up to, but it is the best we could build on the fact that she is the center of it all. Ianus will know that we are after him but there are three of the warriors, who are willing to work as a distraction. You will be on your own until it all is cleared, but I am sure that if there is anyone able to handle this, it is you!" A young looking male said. "We know she is extreme important for his plan, so we have to make sure that not everyone 'knows' that you are around for the said time, no, you HAVE to be around for it. You have to have the feeling of a mere mortal to be inconspicuous. If you find out that it is no danger for the world and kills his plan, you have to eliminate her. It is the only way to keep the balance safe. The other side will install someone too; he should be able to support you if necessary. This is as dangerous for them as it is for us."

"So to protect it all, you want me to change into a killer, right?" Andarla's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disgust.

"Eventually you can him doing the destroying." A younger woman this time threw in but before she was able to continue, she saw the face of the elder one and this face was filled with disgust and contempt.

Her old mentor took a deep breath "I think you will find a way to take away his weapon without killing her or destroying her mentally. With you taking over the body of this child, you will do something good to the mother of this child, it is her third try to become a mother and the two failed attempts had hurt her mentally very much. The third strike would be the one that kills a great part of her soul, with the takeover; she will never know that her daughter died. Probably she will be able to bring the next baby to terms. She would be very happy to have a child." He took another deep breath before he continued, "Let me be honest to you. This will in no way be easy; we are tempering with time and setting you up in a world where you have none of your powers, being in the same state as every other mortal. You are certainly not be able to remember your live here and yes, I am aware that this is a desperate attempt to stop a catastrophe to happen when we have no idea what kind it will be."

Andarla's only response was a snort "You people are so pathetic. Better hope that this plays out. I should get started before I tell you what I really think about this plan in general and you in detail." Turning to leave, she was stopped by another older looking man. "Andarla, I know you will not believe me now, but at least one thing I can assure you. While you are there, you will find peace and rest for your pain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and PMs! Even when I am not able to respond to all of them – I am really happy to get them! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Interlude – A place where the suns never shine**

"That is your plan?" The dark clad figure asked. "Really?"

"Yes, simple as it is. I although made sure to taint her in a way that no one of my kind would be able to be near her, ever! Oh and by the way – none of your kind although." The red haired male smiled an evil grin. "No one of them has an idea what we're up to but even if they will be able to find her, no one will be able to stay near her."

"Why did you include my kind?" the question was filled with curiosity.

"Because it is for your people as important as it is for mine. However, neither side can connect with her. To make sure that when the day comes, she will rely on me alone, I made her very – hm, let's say – quirky."He started to laugh, "She will live a life of emptiness until I need her and she will be more than willing to do my bidding to not be alone."

The two entities spoke for some length before they departed, very satisfied with their plans.

…..

"You have to push!" a frantic doctor told the woman in labor, short to panic himself. The baby stopped to have a heartbeat and all they could do were to bring it out as fast as possible and pray that it will be in time enough. When the baby was out moments later, everyone there thought that it was dead but after they unrolled and cut the umbilical cord, the baby did something much unexpected. It took a deep breath and its heart started to beat again.

"Congratulation, Mrs. Rizzoli! Meet your daughter!" No one could say who was more happy, the new mother, the father or the doctor.

.

.

"Maura dear that is not a proper behavior!" the little girl was told from her nanny. "And such books are nothing for you!" With that, her nanny took away her book about human anatomy.

.

.

"Really? So Jane Clementine Rizzoli tell me, how do you think that YOU know what it is in heaven? Not that a rascal as you ever will be able to go there!"

"The same way you do, Sister Winifred – hearsay!" A nine-year-old Jane told her with satisfaction.

"Three days in detention! You are clearly going down to hell when the day comes!" a fuming sister told her.

.

.

"Mora the bora!" the kids around her were yelling, clearly having fun. The blond girl fought against her tears and gripped her book harder. The try to connect with the other kids here at the boarding school had failed – again.

.

.

"Ouch!" the big boy in the schoolyard screamed. "Are you crazy, bitch?" Glaring at the dark haired girl that had pounded him, he prepared to attack her.

"That boy over there, that whom you took away his lunch is my brother and you better walk over there, apologize to him and give him yours!" the girl growled.

"And if I don't do so?" he asked her, throwing a look of superiority at her.

"Then I am starting with breaking your nose, after that I give you a good pounding. I will give it to you until you surrender or cry for your mama!" the eyes of that girl burned with white-hot anger.

The bully started to laugh only to get the beating of his live. After that, no one messed with one of the bothers of THAT girl ever again.

.

.

"She is a good fuck but she is weird!" The blond student heard her boyfriend telling one of his buddies. "And boring like hell with her endless streams of facts and explanations."

"Why are you staying with her then?" the friend asked.

"Didn't you get the part 'she is a good fuck'?"

Again the young woman walked away, feeling completely rejected.

.

.

"Why can't you stop bothering us with these endless streams of complete irrelevant facts?" the red haired girl growled. "Don't you get it, Isles? Nobody is interested in this stuff. Though why don't you get lost?"

.

.

"Jane, why can't you wear a dress or at least a skirt and a nice blouse? When running around in pants and old t-shirts, there will never a young man be interested in you!" her mother scolded – again.

"Why should I be interested?" the reply as bored as ever.

"Because I want to have some grandchildren some day!"

"Why don't you pester Frankie or Tommy with this stuff?"

.

.

A late night, Frank Rizzoli and his wife were coming home late. When they parked the car in front of the house, they awoke their youngest son Tommy. When his mother took the sleepy boy out of the car, he called out "Mommy, look, there is an angel sitting on our roof!" His parents – naturally - did not see anything. His father asked "And how is this angel looking?"

"She is a really beautiful woman with long dark curls and she holds a sword in her hand."

"What is she doing?" his mother asked, trading a look with her husband, both sure that he is still half-dreaming.

"She is sleeping!"

.

.

"You are an exceptional student, Ms. Isles. I am very proud of you. You will become a very good doctor!" the old professor smiled at her when she got her diploma as a medical doctor. The other doctors and teachers at the Med School were not hiding their relieve with getting rid of her, she was too bright for her own good. Not to forget the various times she had corrected them – and been right! The way the others responded to her was not lost on the young blond.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me start with our top three graduates of this year at the Boston Police Academy. Third best: Charles Gordon. Second best: Pedro Mendez and our number one this year and at the same time the best for the last ten years: Jane Rizzoli!" Never had anyone seen a more proud cadet as the dark haired one.

…..

**Some place somewhere else…**

"How is our plan working?" the old man asked.

"Not as good as we hoped." This was the not expected answer.

"How, why?"

"We cannot come in contact with Andarla. She shields herself and the whole family she is living in. All we can do is monitoring her from afar." The younger one answered frustrated.

"Her contact from the other side?"

"Was killed in a car accident…"

The old man closed his eyes and sends a silent prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, but work is hell. Though I thought I give to you something a little earlier than I had planed it for the waiting you had to do. I hope, that I be able to give the next update to you the next weekend. After that, it will be a little while until I will be able to update, there is a lot of work to come. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**By the way – thanks again for your reviews! **

**And for that 'special' guest: why don't you write what you think under your name – afraid?**

**Same where, different place…**

A strong and handsome looking man sat on a comfortable looking chair at a heavy wooden table, in his hands he was holding a wooden beaker, skillfully crafted and smoothed by a long time of use.

His face showed a peaceful expression while he was enjoying the quietness together with the bittersweet taste of his wine.

The peace of this man was disturbed when the older fellow came by.

"Sorry to disturb you, Michael but would you mind to give me a piece of your time?"

"What ails you, my friend?" the one called Michael asked, turning around to face the older one.

"I have something nagging at me and I hoped that you would be able to help me finding it out."

"Take a seat and tell me." Michael made a gesture to another chair on the other side of the table. With a short move of his hand, he took another mug out of thin air and filled it with some of the wine.

"Thank you!" the old fellow said and sat down. After a moment, he gave a sigh and finally said, "I don't get it, Andarla I mean." He took a sip of his wine. "I mean she is the most stubborn Heaven, Earth and Hell have to offer. How could she falter this quick? I mean – even for everyone else, it would have been quick but for her? It was in an instant." He shook his head in disbelieve.

The one called Michael smiled and sat back in his chair. He although took a sip from his drink and with a final nod he started. "Gaius, may I remind you about something?" When the one called Gaius nod, he continued. "She is a protector, as they would say on earth 'it's in her genes'. She isn't able to step away from someone who really is in need of a protector, a guardian; of someone who keeps them save. The way you described the situation to Andarla triggered a switch. The fact that the four of us backed down made the point for her. You see – our powers are great and if she had thought about it, she would have known that Ianus wouldn't have a chance against us. However, two or three of us together? It would be as Hell breaks loose." He chuckled, "Andarla would have known that we tricked her in if she spends a moment to think about it. Nonetheless, she IS the best for protecting someone. By involving HIM, she tied our hands but now she is doing what she is meaned to be doing. We could not lose her to this; there are too many souls who need her."

"You know that she will be angry as it gets when she finds out, right?" Gaius asked him with a low smile.

"Yes, we all are aware of it. However, denying it to herself was killing her very slow. Now she has a chance to rebuild herself and whatever she will be doing in the future, she will be exceptional!"

With that, both men took a long sip from their drinks, musing what to expect from the dark haired beauty with the hot temperament the next time they meet her.

After some quiet time in which both men enjoyed their time, Gaius said "I found out who was send as her contact from the other side. It was someone called Evanthus Fedladeral, ever heard of him?"

Micheal nod, "Yes, met him a couple of times. A one-man-army, totally loyal to his master. That they were able to take him out is very telling, it means that there are some very high ups involved with this – from both sides."

"Michael, you know what bothers me the most?" When the other man shook his head no he continued "It is the simple fact that there are members of both sides involved in this scheme. When they would try to throw out us or if some off ours would try to whipe them out, it would understand, it would made sense. But this?"

"Gaius, the reason that they – at least Mephisto and his lieutenants - are not going in an all out war against us is the same that we are not doing it. It would destroy all and everything. The winner had only two options: reinvent the other side or die as second one. There can't be a shadow without light, there can't be a day without the night, no black without white, no love without hate. It has to balance each other out. If not, there would only be monotony, stagnation." He shook his head. "We need each other."

"Any idea whom they will send as a replacement for Evanthus?" he continued after a moment.

"They tried to activate a sleeper – or so I've been told, but he couldn't connect with Andarla. It is as she is occupied with something."

"Or by someone." Michael said with a smile. "At least I hope it is the later one."


End file.
